RPN-9 program schedule
Radio Philippines Network (RPN) is a Philippine media company which duly-franchised to operate broadcasting stations, with main broadcast facilities in Broadacst City Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Metro Manila. It is the highly-competitive viewing television network in the country. Since its inception in 1960 and headquartered in Quezon City, RPN, whose tagline Kasama Ako!, provides the entire programming of Channel 9 ranging from the American series, movies and shows, animes, cartoons and Tagalized telenovelas to the quality local productions, and is authorized to enter into blocktimer agreements with third parties which purchase airtime for the broadcast of their programs of RPN, and known for its top-notch programming, corporate image, innovative promotions and trend-setting on-ground activities About Us Since the granting of its broadcasting franchise in 1960, RPN has performed as a major player and has been recognized as an innovative pace-setter in the country’s broadcast industry. The network has made its mark in Philippine radio and television history with its string of innovations and achievements which include: : The introduction of state-of-the-art superior color transmission dubbed Accucolor in 1969. : The first remote color transmissions with the latest Outside Broadcast (OB) Van in the country. : The first nationwide TV broadcasts via domestic satellite in 1981. : The longest running top-rating TV series in the 70’s such as John en Marsha and Superstar. : The production of critically acclaimed, distinctly award-winning Filipino mini-series like Malayo ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao and Boracay. : The first record-breaking half-hour daily serial, Marimar – RPN’s “programming coup” in 1996 that dislodged the top two TV networks’ programs in the 6pm timeslot. : RPN was the original home of the top Hollywood TV series MacGyver, Ally McBeal, The X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg and The Practice. These were just few of the shows which became popular to Filipino TV viewers through RPN channel 9. PROFILE: :On June 19, 1960, the Philippine Legislature passed Republic Act No. 2980 which granted RPN a franchise to construct, establish, maintain and operate radio broadcasting and television stations in the Philippines. Once fully operational, it launched its flagship radio station in Manila, DZBI. By 1967, RPN had grown into a full network, operating DZRR in Manila as well as DZAX in Manila, DZAH and DZBS in Baguio, DZTG in Tuguegarao, DZRL in Laoag, and DXDX in Dadiangas. :Since the granting of its first broadcasting franchise in 1960, RPN has performed as a major player and has been recognized as an innovative pace-setter in the country's broadcast industry. :1969 was a signal year in the growth of RPN. It was in this year that the network branched out into television with channel 9 in Manila and channel 12 in Baguio. It was also in 1969 that RPN introduced technical milestones in Philippine television. First, help and funding for the new TV network partly came from ABS-CBN in the form of its old headquarters along Roxas Boulevard and brought in its Toshiba equipment which enabled Channel 9 to telecast in full color. :Accucolor, as its color casting capability was named, was far superior and professional from the test-quality color broadcasts then being run in the country. :Then, RPN brought in the first Outside Broadcast Color Van (OB Van) in the country, making it possible to beam studio-quality broadcasts of news and special events coverage from remote sites. :RPN entered the 1970’s as the country’s premiere radio and television network with the coverage of the times epochal events by its award-winning news and public affairs, it’s TV Hall-of-Fame local and international services, landmark local and foreign entertainment specials and extensive coverage of sporting events, from Philippines Basketball to Munich and Montreal Olympiads. :A decade later, in 1981, RPN introduced another first, when it brought true “networking” to the country as it pioneered the use of domestic satellite to simulcast its primetime block programs over all its TV stations nationwide through its new domestic satellite (DOMSAT) technology, making it possible for provincial audiences to view the same programs at the same time as their Manila counterparts. :Today, RPN continues to provide an exceptional broadcasting together with its provincial TV and radio stations nationwide and one of the media companies under the Presidential Communications Operations Office headed by Secretary Martin Andanar. OTHER HISTORICAL ACHIEVEMENTS: ' :- Pioneered the TV newscasting came out with the first TV newspaper program: ''Newswatch, the longest-running English news program in the Philippines. :- Introduced two of the longest running sitcoms in Philippine TV (John en Marsha and Buddy en Sol). :- Cover live via satellite major sporting events, including the Olympics. :- Came out with Superstar variety program format. :- Launching the longest-running noontime variety TV show on Philippine television: Eat Bulaga! (hosted by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon) :- Use computer graphics in its station breaks, including program plugs and station IDs. :- Launched the first local animation series Ang Panday. :- Made public affairs program more popularly appealing like Tell The People with Julie Yap Daza. :- Introduced the first and award-winning Filipino mini-series such as Malayo Pa Ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao and Boracay. :- RPN also aired anime programming (making them one of the first to do so in the country) including Macross, Astroboy, Starblazers and 90's anime Dragon Ball Z, and some imported and syndicated programs from the United States. :The network also became home to, from 1978 up to the early 1980s, the Super Sentai series (making it the first in the Philippines to do so, becoming a pioneer in broadcasting tokusatsu and sentai programs in the country in the process). These made it a reason for the network in 1982 to adopt The Leader as its official slogan, coupled with its Number 9 and the red corporate logos, due to its massive successes as the nation's number one network. :- Launched the telenovela genre starting with La Traidora and followed by the phenomenal Marimar, which quickly became a popular program for the network, and setting the trend. :- RPN established itself as the Philippine home network of the best in English programming and telenovelas, coupled with blockbuster movies. :After having been granted a new franchise in 2004, RPN continues its dedication not only to the goal of providing the Philippine TV audience with high quality English language entertainment and news programs, but also, to contributing in raising the people's awareness of utmost concern. '''MISSION: :To provide socially responsible television and radio programs and services are informative, educational, and entertaining in accordance with the highest standards of both the media and advertising industries in the interest of the public we are committed to serve. :CHAIRMAN: :Tonypet Albano :PRESIDENT and CEO: :Armie Jarin-Bennett :GENERAL MANAGER: :Ida Barrameda :OPERATIONS REGIONAL MANAGER: :Nestor Sandoval :ENGINEERING MANAGER: :Engr. Rene Allarde. :Radio Philippines Network (RPN) :Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City :Tel.: 931-8618; 435-7403 :Fax: 931-8618 :RPN Sales & Marketing Office :Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, :Telefax: 435-6660 Schedule :Weekdays :5 am - TV Shop (English) :6 am - Newswatch sa Umaga (Melo del Prado) (LIVE) (Filipino) :6:30 am - Wake Up Call (Mon Isberto and Roma Agsalud) (LIVE) (Filipino) :8 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Karen's World (Eskwela ng Bayan) (in HD) :Tue & Thurs: Why? (Eskwela ng Bayan) (in HD) :8:30 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Alikabok (Eskwela ng Bayan) (in HD) (Filipino) :Tue & Thurs: Solved (Eskwela ng Bayan) (in HD) :9 am - What's Your News? (English) (in HD); The Simpsons (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) (RPN Regional) :9:30 am - TV Shop (English) :11 am - Falling in Love with Ramon (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) :11:30 am - Newswatch sa Tanghali (Michael Fajatin) (LIVE) (Filipino) :12 nn - Student Canteen (Chubi del Rosario, Kenji Shirakawa and Angelo Ilagan) (LIVE) :2:30 pm - TV Shop :4 pm - Batibot (Ate Maya and Kuya Fidel, and Koko Kwik Kwak) (Filipino) (in HD) :4:30 pm - Newswatch Junior Edition (Mayie Mapili) (English) (LIVE) :5 pm - The Simpsons (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) (Manila); Arangkada Balita regional editions (LIVE) (RPN Regional) :5:30 pm - Lingkod Bayan (Tony Falcon) (LIVE) :6:15 pm - Legal Forum (Atty. Joji Alonso) (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Arangkada Balita (Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and Alex Tinsay) (LIVE) (Filipino) :7:30 pm - Kasama, Break the Bank (Carlo Lorenzo) (Filipino and English) (LIVE) (in HD) :8:30 pm - The Three Sides of Ana (dubbed in Filipino) :9 pm - :Mon: Riverdale (English) (in HD) Tue: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (English) (in HD) Wed: Grey's Anatomy (English) (in HD) Thurs: Survivor: David vs. Goliath (Jeff Probst) (English) (in HD) Fri: Hell's Kitchen (Gordon Ramsay) (English) (in HD) :10 pm - :Mon: Arrow (English) (in HD) Tue: NCIS: New Orleans (English) (in HD) Wed: The Blacklist (English) (in HD) Thurs: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (English) (in HD) Fri: MacGyver (2016 revival) (English) (in HD) (one of the best American shows on RPN) :11 pm - Newswatch (Eric Eloriaga and Marigold Haber-Dunca) (English) (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Firing Line (Gilbert Remulla) (Filipino) (in HD) :Tue: SME GO, Powered by Go Negosyo (Michael Angelo) (Filipino) (in HD) :Wed: Inside the Story (Marigold Haber-Dunca) (English) (in HD) :Thurs: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Rey Langit and JR Langit) (in HD) (Filipino) :Fri: Totoo TV (RJ Ledesma and Franzen Fajardo) (in HD) (Filipino) :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop (English) :Saturday :5 am - TV Shop (English) :6 am - Sharing in the City (Fr. Sonny Ramirez and Dr. Luz Espiritu) (in HD) :7 am - Asin at Ilaw (in HD) :7:30 am - Cathedral of Praise (in HD) :8 am - Barney & Friends (English) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :8:30 am - Sesame Street (English) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :9 am - Bananas in Pyjamas (revival in full CGI) (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :9:30 am - Care Bears (English) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :10 am - Kid vs. Kat (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :10:30 am - Pokemon: XY (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :11 am - Penpen de Sarapen (Spencer Reyes and Sophia Zionne Ferrer) (Filipino) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :12 nn - Student Canteen (Chubi del Rosario, Kenji Shirakawa and Angelo Ilagan) (LIVE) :2:30 pm - Biyaheng Langit (Rey Langit) (in HD) (Filipino) :3 pm - MBA (LIVE) :7 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (Carl Guevara and Janeena Chan) (in HD) :8 pm - One Sound (Kisses Delavin and Donny Pangilinan) (in HD) :9 pm - Champoy (Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, Jaymee Joaquin, Gabe Mercado) (in HD) :10 pm - Newswatch Weekend (Richmond Cruz and Roma Agsalud) (LIVE) (English) :10:30 pm - Saturday Night Blockbusters (Tagalized Hollywood blockbusters) (in HD) :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop (English) :Sunday :5 am - TV Shop (English) :6 am - Shalom (Fr. Archie Huiriba) (in HD) :7 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) (in HD) :8 am - Barney & Friends (English) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :8:30 am - Sesame Street (English) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :9 am - Bananas in Pyjamas (revival in full CGI) (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :9:30 am - Strawberry Shortcake (English) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :10 am - Line Town (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :10:30 am - Pokemon: XY (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :11 am - Movie in the Making (in HD) :11:30 am - Daza's Kitchen (Sandy Daza) (in HD) :12 nn - Kwarta o Kahon (Nicole Hyala and Chris Tsuper) (Filipino and English) :2 pm - Who's Next? Pro-Boxing Series (in HD) :3 pm - MBA (LIVE) :7 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (Carl Guevara and Janeena Chan) (in HD) :8 pm - Gag Ito! (Epi Quizon) (Filipino and English) (in HD) :9 pm - Music Sessions (Jungee Marcelo) (English and Filipino) (in HD) :10 pm - Newswatch Weekend (Richmond Cruz and Roma Agsalud) (LIVE) (English) :10:30 pm - Sunday’s Big Event (Tagalized Hollywood blockbusters) (in HD) :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop (English) With RPN NewsBreak (from 10am, 11am, 4pm, 5pm and 10pm). Also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election and more from PTV-4. regional network center programs in the RPN provinces. 'List of RPN talents' * Ate Maya (Kakki Teodoro) of Batibot * Kuya Fidel (Abner Delina) of Batibot * Koko Kwik-Kwak of Batibot * Carlo Lorenzo * Angelica Yap aka Ms. Pastillas Girl (lady banker and ATM of Kasama, Break the Bank) * Kelly dela Cruz (RPN VJ) (your primetime girl) (Mon-Fri 8:30PM to 10PM) * Spencer Reyes * Sophia Zionne Ferrer * Carl Guevara * Janeena Chan * Aileen Papin (judge of Boses Tinig Pinoy) * Nonoy Zuñiga (judge of Boses Tinig Pinoy) * John Nite (judge of Boses Tinig Pinoy) * Kisses Delavin * Donny Pangilinan * Jose Manalo * Wally Bayola * Jaymee Joaquin * Gabe Mercado * Nicole Hyala * Chris Tsuper * Saida Diola * Epi Quizon * Jungee Marcelo Boses Tinig Pinoy'' finalists''' * Coleen Mangabat * Mhelrose Uy * Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman * Jasmine Santos * Alex Soller * Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo * Christopher Mendoza * Ian Mendoza * Ian Mark Corales, Drianne Paul Saberon, and Nina Claire Rivaca * Febra Sagarino and Rueda Haictin * Maretchen Vasquez and Esther Martinez MBA on RPN * Mon Liboro (play-by-play, 2013-present) * Richard del Rosario (play-by-play: 2013-present) * Judah Paolo (play-by-play: 2013-present) * Clarles Tiu (play-by-play: 2017-present) * Manny Dandan (game analysis: 2013-2016, play-by-play: 2016-present) * Danny Francisco (game analysis: 2013-present) * Sev Sarmenta (game analysis: 2013-present) * Ryan Gregorio (game analysis: 2014-present) * JC Cuadrado (game analysis: 2013-present) * Alfrancis Chua (game analysis: 2013-present) * Bianca Roque (sideline reporter: 2013-present) * Jessica Mendoza (sideline reporter: 2013-present) * Sarah Carlos (sideline reporter: 2016-present) * Former: * Chiqui Reyes (play-by-play: 2013-2016) * Mico Halili (play-by-play: 2015-2017) * Noel Zarate (play-by-play: 2013-15) * Kenneth Duremdes (play-by-play: 2013-15) * Jong Uichico (game analyst, 2013-16) * Jason Webb (game analysis: 2014-16) * Barry Pascua (game analysis: 2013-14) * Cerah Hernandez (sideline reporter: 2013-16) RPN studios in Broadcast City * RPN Newscenter at RPN News Department Building in Broadcast City * Newswatch sa Umaga * Wake Up Call * Newswatch sa Tanghali * Newswatch Update * Arangkada Balita * Newswatch * Newswatch Weekend * RPN Studio (Broadcast City) * Batibot * Lingkod Bayan * One Sound (Live Studio 1 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Kasama, Break the Bank (Live Studio 1 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Penpen de Sarapen (Live Studio 2 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Music Sessions (Live Studio 3 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Champoy (Live Studio 4 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Variety shows * Student Canteen (RPN Delta Studio) * Kwarta o Kahon (Entertainment Plaza of SM City North EDSA) * Boses Tinig Pinoy (RPN Delta Studio) 'PROGRAMMING' :'''''Student Canteen :Monday to Saturday 12:00nn - 2:30pm :It's 12 high noon. Welcome to your Student Canteen! :The pioneer noontime show of all time, hosted by Chubi del Rosario, Kenji Shirakawa and Angelo Ilagan as the trio, with co-hosts, Kim Ilagan (born in April 21, 1995), Jaco Benin, Arie Reyes, Aaron Agassi, Shey Bustamante, Enzo Gallegos, Marrion Gopez and Kim Cruz. Dancers: Abztract Dancers, VIP Dancers and Kids at Work. Capturing the youth market as a hit among student viewers, Student Canteen is a noontime phenomenon as a unique blend of contests, games, musical performances and superb hosting provided the template for noontime entertainment. :Arangkada Balita :Monday to Friday 6:30pm - 7:30pm :RPN news team has always proven to be innovative in its news and public affairs programming. :Often this is the turf of the major news organizations, ABS-CBN, GMA 7, IBC and PTV, which pride in big-name personalities, state-of-the-art equipment and large work teams. RPN News has made up for the lack of the given with good broadcast writing and content. With the reformat of its station and the shift to more entertainment-based shows, RPN News and Public Affairs made the change. :RPN's primetime news program in Filipino, compete against the three giants ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC had all their newscasts in the vernacular. :As RPN's early-evening Filipino newscast, Arangkada Balita offers the hottest and latest news in the country, enabling it to dominate its own in the highly competitive early evening news and public affairs block. Anchored by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and veteran newsman Alex Tinsay as they delivers the day's headlines in a flash. Backed by the expertise of the country's best news gathering and reportage of RPN News and Public Affairs under the nation's Kasama network, Arangkada Balita delivers the factual, comprehensive and biased reporting of the hottest news with the help of RPN News and Radyo Ronda correspondents. :Wake Up Call :Monday to Friday 6:00am - 8:00am :Mornings will never be the same again. This is the show that will change your daily morning viewing habit. The highly acclaimed early morning newsmagazine program with a hearty breakfast buffet of the hottest and freshest news, the latest business updates, the latest price watch and palengke updates, the meatiest commentaries and discussions, lifestyle secrets and features, the hottest sports stories, the latest showbiz and entertainment updates, health and fitness tips, up-to-date traffic situationers, plus much more. Have your fill of late-breaking developments, controversial topics, burning issues and hot-seat interviews with government officials, business and industry leaders, entrepreneurs and other newsmakers and provide general information and the latest insights on business developments, opportunities and issues for our morning viewers - your early morning paper delivered straight to your feel-good habit by the main man of morning television Mon Isberto and Roma Agsalud. :NewsWatch :Winner of the 2017 KBP Golden Dove Award for Best News Program. :Monday to Friday 11:30pm - 12:00mn :In 1970, RPN started the first "TV Newspaper" program in the country. :Informative, straightforward, unbiased and trusted for years. :Giving you the round-up of the day's top headlines in a the late-night news, NewsWatch remains the longest-running English newscast on Philippine television and the originator of one of the country's pioneer news programs in the 70's. Anchored by long-time RPN news anchors: veteran broadcast journalist and news anchorman Eric Eloriaga and RPN News and Public Affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca, NewsWatch has grown to become one of the most recognizable programs on Philippine TV as the gold standard in local news programs and a pioneer in the broadcast industry and has earned public trust by delivering the news without over dramatizing events or influencing opinions. As the late-night news straight in 30-minutes, NewsWatch is more than just a news program, its an institution. It provides a broad coverage of the news, delivered in a manner that is informative, straightforward, unbiased and trusted for years, focusing on the major news events that affect the country. :Big Stories opens the newscast before the opening intro with the day's top headlines followed by other stories related to the biggest story. The latest wrap on business, financial and economy news in BizWatch, tackle the stories of national concern and foreign news in WorldWatch, the weather forecasting system via WeatherWatch, catch your dose of sports news here and around the world in SportsWatch, and catch the latest in local and international entertainment scene in StarWatch. :RPN NewsBreak :Daily :Get a quick rundown of the day's hottest stories. RPN NewsBreak delivers 2-minute news advisories everyday. :Batibot :Monday to Friday 4:30pm - 5:00pm :Daily educational children's program teaching values and basic learnings for pre-school kids. Every parent today who grew up watching Batibot with its humor, muppets, live action and original music. :NewsWatch Junior Edition :NewsWatch Junior Edition is a 30-minute daily afternoon news program targets the youth audience for kids and teens especially elementary and high school students, focusing on the latest local and international news, as well as sports, entertainment, weather, school and lifestyle news. NewsWatch Junior Edition is anchored by Mayie Mapili. :Segments: K-12 Buzz (K-12 curriculum), School Watch (school), Our Camp, Stay Healthy, Scoreboard (sports), Glitz and Glam (entertainment) :Legal Forum :Monday to Friday 6:15pm - 6:30pm :Legal Forum is the longest-running 15-minute public service program as an on-air discussion of legal issues, answering the questions of letter senders, as hosted by renowned lady lawyer, Atty. Joji Alonso, together with other prominent lawyers as this week's guests. :Penpen de Sarapen :Saturday 11:00am - 12:00nn :The longest-running children's musical variety show currently being aired in the country where the game, entertainment, and story-telling shows rolled into one, teaching Filipino kids in a good moral values. The program features kids as they show their talents in singing, dancing, acting, and hosting. It has become a venue for children who want to hone their skills and talents and become the stars of the future. More than that, the show also trains them to be active and responsible individuals by instilling good values that they should emulate throughout their daily activities. Penpen de Sarapen is accredited by the Department of Education (DepEd), and has won various awards from award-giving bodies such as the KBP Golden Dove Awards, Catholic Mass Media Awards, and PMPC Star Awards for Television. Join Spencer Reyes and the rest of Penpen de Sarapen kids. :Kasama: Break the Bank :Wanna win big in an instant? :Monday to Friday 7:30pm - 8:30pm :Kasama: Break the Bank, the newest collaboration behind RPN and Endemol, is the newest and most interactive game show on TV, wherein viewers can choose from the 14 briefcases that may contain cash prizes ranging from P1 to P100,000. Created as a companion show to the global hit, Deal or No Deal, Break the Bank employs 14 suitcases containing cash prizes between one peso to over a hundred thousand pesos. Viewers can join by texting a suitcase number of their choice anytime of the day. During the show, the 'randomizer' picks a number and a lucky viewer is chosen from the lot and called on live TV. This is when the negotiation starts. But the experience does not end there. Everyday, Carlo Lorenzo is joined by the sophisticated and no-nonsense Lady Banker and her ATM (Automated Tension Machine) Angelica Yap aka Ms. Pastillas Girl, in dishing out exciting, unpredictable, and fun-filled episodes where lots of cash and prizes can be won by YOU -- wherever you are. :Get the Chance to win P 100,000. :To join text REG BANK (Name/age/gender/address) and send to 2929. Registration is free! To download text BANK (download number from 1-10) to 2929. Example BANK 10 and send to 2929. *P15 per download. Open to Globe, Smart, TM and Sun subscribers. :Boses Tinig Pinoy :Saturday and Sunday 7:00pm - 8:00pm :Boses Tinig Pinoy is a nationwide reality search for the best in acapella to develop the talents of young individuals in music without the accompaniment of any musical instrument. As part of RPN’s massive programming for both TV and radio stations along with its technical equipment nationwide, the national singing contest for young and talented artist that will showcase the talents from the 12 regions of the country through a unique singing contest, which is performed in “acapella” with two categories – duet and trio. The national reality singing competition is hosted by Janeena Chan and Carl Guevarra, the show staged by the 12 RPN 9 radio stations nationwide, all contestants can form a duet or trio with other contestants regardless of what group they came in with and singers can be heard using their natural and powerful voices. The show will focus on a cappella for duet and trio to produce a harmonic melody with choreography because there would be no harmony to be created in solo a capella. The contest is open to a cappella duos and trios with members aged 15 and above, some of the students and out-of-the-school youth, who are members of a campus choit or a church choir to join the search. Auditions are held daily in all provincial stations nationwide. The nationwide winner will take home P1 million peso worth of cash and valuable prizes plus a recording contract with PolyEast Records and a talent management contract with RPN 9. :Champoy :Saturday 9:00pm - 10:00pm :Champoy is the re-imagining of the 80's gag show. As RPN's original local production, an hour-long comedy show led by the tandem of Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola, featuring spoofs of some popular TV, movie and radio shows as well as local and international personalities. Champoy appealed to educated Filipinos, and became popular with the masses and has a regular segments, commercial parodies and portions every now and then to beef up each episode. They are guaranteed to tickle your funny bones in skits, spoofs, parodies and satire of what is popular in Philippine culture. :Cast: Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola, Jaymee Joaquin, Gabe Mercado, Valerie Weigmann, Marc Acueza, Ava Jugueta, Gerard Pizarras, Saicy Aguila and Leandro Muñoz :Kwarta o Kahon :Sunday 12:00nn - 2:00pm :The show with lots of prizes, money, games, fun, laughs and surprises. :Enjoy an afternoon of entertainment, fun, and prize money in the longest-running game show on Philippine TV - Kwarta o Kahon. Featuring upcoming recording artists, sponsored game portions, and the original Kwarta o Kahon game, enjoy the show's live telecast every Sunday at the Entertainment Plaza of SM City North EDSA. :It is hosted by Nicole Hyala and Chris Tsuper, with co-hosts Saida Diola, Gary Lim and Cai Cortez :Gag Ito! :Sunday 8:00pm - 9:00pm :RPN's very first local gag show that will harness that forever kasama feeling. Starring a new and perfect-fit kasama, this show is going to make you feel na lalo kang ka-trip, ka-lokohan, at kasama ng RPN! The show aims to provide the youth, being the heart of RPN's audience, a quick fix of outstanding humor. The jokes are instantaneous, on the spot, no need for explanations for set-ups. But these are jokes for your wits and are not necessarily slapstick. This 1-hour show will be fronted by materials from a foreign gag show and, later on, supported by our own backpack gag segments, this show will definitely leave you in stitches! The show will be hosted by multi-talented Mr. Epi Quizon. :Segments: :GAGiTEXT - Want to have an additional celphone load? Send us your funniest jokes and if we like them, we will let you read them on camera. Yahoo! May additional load ka na! :JOKELAANGUNIVERSITY Barkadas become part of the show as they act out their barkada jokes. Of course they will become instant celebrities for a few minutes. And to reward these barkadas for being brave and “kapalmuks”, their merienda will be on us. :GAG U! - The show’s own gags with students and young professionals as victims. The gags are not meant to be offensive and all are done for the spirit of fun. The gags are easily understandable and doesn’t necessarily relay on big set ups to get a funny/hilarious reaction from the “victims” and viewers. :I-GAG - Epy teaches viewers simple gags that they do with their friends. These are easy gags and don’t need too much set up. :Movie in the Making :Sunday 11:00am - 11:30am :Movie in the Making gives you a 30-minute sneak preview of today's hit movies. Candid interviews with your favorite celebrities are featured, letting you know their own thoughts regarding the movie and the character they are playing. The show also gives you a guided tour of the different sets or shooting locations used and explains how special effects or computer-generated characters in the movie are made. :Saturday Night Blockbusters :Beat the Saturday night boredom with great movies showing on Saturday Night Blockbusters! :Saturday 10:30pm - 12:30am :Watch your favorite Tagalized foreign blockbuster films at the privacy of your home. Get glued to your seats as you relive the movies of your favorite actors and actresses every week. Be it action, suspense, drama or comedy, Saturday Night Blockbusters offers the best of blockbuster movies and even star-driven movies from top foreign movie production companies that is home to the biggest names in the entertainment industry. Catch your favorite movies every Saturday night. :Sunday's Big Event :Sunday 10:30pm - 12:30am :Spend a cozy Sunday night at home as you watch Sunday's Big Event. Catch your favorite movies, concerts, and other specials right in your own home. Blockbuster hits, award-winning films or musical extravaganzas are featured each week for your viewing pleasure. Sit back and relax as you watch for. :MBA :Saturday and Sunday 3:00pm - 7:00pm :Feel the excitement and adrenaline rush of fast-paced hardcourt action in the MBA! :The Metropolitan Basketball Association is on its 20th year and is definitely pushing for more excitement as it found its new home on RPN. Without a doubt, the MBA fulfills the promise of more than scream-your-lungs-out kind of games. :The better alternative of professional basketball hosts your favorite local teams: LBC Batangas Blades, Cebuana Lhuillier Gems, RCPI Negros Slashers, Pampanga Stars, The Professional Group Davao Eagles, Osaka Pangasinan Waves, Olongapo Volunteers and the Casino Cagayan de Oro Amigos. :Music Sessions :Sunday 9:00pm - 10:00pm :Every Sunday night, the premiere musical show of RPN that gave attention and importance to our local music. Featuring some of OPM’s biggest names and most promising acts and both up-coming and well-known Pinoy artists and musicians, Music Sessions promises to bring new growth to the OPM industry and re-affirms the network’s commitment to support OPM artists. It is hosted by Jungee Marcelo, one of the most established in the local music scene, showcasing a wide range of famous Filipino artists and bands in a live performances. It also served as a steppingstone for amateur artists to have a place in the music industry and will surely bring a whole new level of musicality in television. Join in and sing with our special guests as they perform our favorite hits live. Prorrams :Proudly Station-Produced :Kasama, Break the Bank (Carlo Lorenzo) :Monday to Friday 7:30pm - 8:30pm :Hosted by: Carlo Lorenzo :WEEKEND FEATURES :MBA :Saturday and Sunday 3:00pm - 7:00pm :Boses Tinig Pinoy (Carl Guevara and Janeena Chan) :Saturday and Sunday 7:00pm - 8:00pm :Hosted by: Carl Guevara and Janeena Chan :One Sound (Kisses Delavin and Donny Pangilinan) :Saturday 8:00pm - 9:00pm :Hosted by: Kisses Delavin and Donny Pangilinan :Champoy (Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, Jaymee Joaquin, Gabe Mercado) :Saturday 9:00pm - 10:00pm :Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, Jaymee Joaquin and Gabe Mercado :Gag Ito! (Epi Quizon) :Sunday 8:00pm - 9:00pm :Hosted by: Epi Quizon :Music Sessions (Jungee Marcelo) :Sunday 9:00pm - 10:00pm :Hosted by: Jungee Marcelo RPN theme songs *''Wake Up Call'' - Amber Davis *''Karen's World'' *''Solved'' *''Why?'' *''Alikabok'' *''Student Canteen'' - performed by Student Canteen hosts *''Batibot'' - music by Louie Ocampo, lyrics by Rene O. Villanueva and sung by Batibot casts *''S.M.E. Go! (Go Negosyo)'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Penpen de Sarapen'' - performed by Penpen de Sarapen kids *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' *''One Sound'' - performed by Eurika *''Champoy'' - performed by Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola *''Kwarta o Kahon'' - performed by Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper *''Gag Ito!'' - performed by Epi Quizon *''Music Sessions'' - composed by Jungee Marcelo Provincial stations TV stations :TV-9 Manila :TV-12 Baguio :TV-10 Iriga :TV-8 Bacolod :TV-9 Cebu :TV-5 Cagayan de Oro :TV-5 Zamboanga :TV-9 Davao Radio stations (Radyo Ronda) :DZKB 1422 Manila :DZBS 1368 Baguio :DZRL 69 Batac :DZTG 612 Tuguegarao :DZKI 1332 Iriga :DYKB 1404 Bacolod :DYKC 675 Cebu :DXKO 1368 Cagayan de Oro :DXXX 1008 Zamboanga :DYKD 1054 Dipolog :DXKP 1377 Pagadian :DXKS 1080 Surigao :DYKT 1071 Davao :DXDX 693 General Santos RPN VJ *Cover Photos *Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *Angelica Jane Yap �� on Instagram: “Hi Kuya @billyjoecrawford ����” *We fall in love by chance. We stay in... - Richard ღ Pastillas Girl | Facebook *Ang kukulit eh ������ TroPastillas - Richard ღ Pastillas Girl | Facebook *With tropastillas! After all, we're all... - Ms. Pastillas Girl - Angelica Yap | Facebook *�� - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *If you call someone ugly do not think... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *11214021_997344190287169_9207457654523656019_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 600 × 600 pixels) *Good evening �� - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *with Leonie Jean Parojinog - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook See also * About RPN-9 | Facebook * GMA Kahpowsow PExchange:R U Ready 4 October's Insicured Showes? - Page 230 — PinoyExchange.com * An Teng - old abs | Facebook * 'Ang Makulay Na Daigdig Ni Nora' ~Drama... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * VILMA SANTOS VERY SPECIAL... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color ✨... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * SPIN-A-WIN Game show hosted by Jeanne... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * EAT BULAGA! - 1982 ✨ hosted by Vic... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Pepe Pimentel in Kuarta o kahon -... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Jerome Javier - Nora Aunor Behind The Camera of KBS 9 or... | Facebook * Naaalala niyo pa yung panahon ng RPN... - Jelanz del Fonso | Facebook * This one is an old ad for the now... - JeBi Tiong Dela Cruz | Facebook * Janeena Chan - Janeena Chan updated her cover photo. | Facebook * kuya lito's farewell party | Facebook * Untitled Album | Facebook * RPN | Facebook * RPN DTT Configuration | As of July 08, 2017 | Facebook * Old RPN-9 Sked in 1987 * New Vision 9's March Primetime (1992) * Channel 9 'fights' back * New Vision 9 Sked (July 1994) * RPN: The Network (1994) * RPN-9 Sked (2008) * CS9 Schedule (2008-2009) * ETC on RPN-9 Schedule (2011) * RPN's another teleserye My Family's Lover to conquer TV viewing on March 3, 2014 * The Kasama Network rolls out weekend revamp * Value Vision goes every weekday mornings * Is RPN-9 doing anything at all? * Channel 9 premieres impressive lineup * RPN reveals ‘Boses Tinig Pinoy’ champs * Docu-musical for RPN-9's 54th anniversary * In celebration of 18 years of telenovela, RPN relaunched Kasamang Telenovela * RPN-9 progrramming empowers viewers * Alternative fare for 9TV * Superstar goes to High Vocal on Sunday * The first-ever fantasy series I'm a Princesa on August 25 on 9TV * 9TV launches a new kind of teleserye, "Fall in Love for You" * Get a double dose of Kids Weekend on 9TV this September * RPN 9 kicks off New Year Countdown with Kasama stars * RPN-9 REINFORCES NEW IMAGE WITH ITS 9 NEW SHOWS * RPN-9 launches 'Kasama, Break the Bank' * Re-branding: 9TV is now RPN Network